1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for use in coring out a center portion of frankfurters or the like and then filling said cored out center portion with a suitable filling material, such as mustard, ketchup, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the increasing tendency of people to try new foods, to change existing foods into something more novel and delightful, and the mood of the people to enjoy fast foods, it is necessary to develop a simple machine for coring out frankfurters and other similar foods, and which can then be used for filling the cored out frankfurter with a suitable fill material such as mustard, relish, ketchup, or the like. The instant machine is of such a nature that it can be easily used at carnivals, circuses, baseball games and any such function where people congregate and where such energy sources such as electricity are unavailable since the coring machine herein does not require any electrical energy.
Apparatus for accomplishing the above have been patented in the past, however, for the most part, they have proven to be cumbersome, expensive and awkward to work with. It can thus be understood the reluctance of buyers and users who want to modify frankfurters to accept machines of this type because of the unnecessary expense and inefficiency inherent in apparatus of this type.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,881 to Serr discloses a coring machine having a cutting element, screw conveyor, pulleys for driving devices all mounted on a heavy base or table. It can be seen that Serr teaches an expensive, mechanically complex corer which is cumbersome to operate and thus not well received by those specialty entrepreneurs who sell foods at carnivals or the like. Serr is designed more for use in a meat packing plant. The invention as practiced by the applicant requires no electrical source of energy, hence, is very portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,976 to Larkin discloses a coring and filling machine for use with bananas and other fruit. The invention, although used for coring, is mechanically different from that described by the applicant and could not be used to core frankfurters in a manner as contemplated by the instant invention.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,165 to Koch discloses a machine for coring frankfurters. Koch also consists of a completely different mechanical struct as described by the applicant and could not be used in conformance with the invention taught by the applicant.
For the same reasons as described above, U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,864 to Parker also apply.